All These Things I Hate Revolve Around Me
by Coilerfan35
Summary: A song fic! Set after Wannabe In The Weeds Whata shocker! . Once again, Brennan turns to music to get Booth off the brain only to be faced with a song that reminds her of him in every way...yippee xD


**AN: Hey Peoples**

**This is a song fic I totally just thought of. I looked in my playlist and played this song and was like "SHIT I GOT AN IDEA!" xD**

**So yeah here it is**

**The Song is All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me) by Bullet For My Valentine**

**A pretty kick ass song and band if you ask me**

**And for some reason I am really focusing on The Wannabe In The Weeds**

**WTF? I guess its just the events that occured...but who knows**

* * *

Brennan sat in her apartment and blindly sipped her beer as she stared at the floor

All throughout the week people kept asking her if she was ok

She would put on her bravest face and say yes, she lost a partner, just a partner

But even she knew that was a lie

But since everyone pitied her for her loss, she didn't get her usual smack around for denying her feelings for him

_Him…that damn bastard who promised he wouldn't leave…everyone leaves…everyone! _

Brennan needed to get her mind off him, she had her time to grieve and now it was time to move on.

She stood up and walked over to her stereo, she turned it on and loud metal flooded the room

"Ugh," she said "I hate metal…" she was about to turn the song but the words that flooded out froze her

_Once more I'll say goodbye to you  
Things happen, but we don't really know why  
if it's supposed to be like this  
why do most of us ignore the chance to miss  
oh yeah_

"You have got to be kidding me," Brennan said. She sighed and took another sip of her beer before leaving the stereo and sitting back on the couch. The loud beats would have normally kept her from thinking, but this particular song, had to keep her thinking…

_Torn apart at the seams of my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling the situation  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like_

Brennan winced, and she remembered her reoccurring nightmares. Seeing his blood seep through her fingers over and over again. One night she had a dream that she was drowning in his blood, that the crimson metallic plasma was stuck in her throat, filling her lungs. She woke up startled that night, and for a second reached for her phone, intended to call him. Only to have the reality of life crush her down. She didn't sleep for the rest of the night, but instead cried and screamed for the next 3 hours until she had to get up and go to work

_Me! (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
All these things I hate revolve around me! (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
Just back off before I snap_

Brennan's mind flooded back to her earlier thoughts, thinking about how he promised to stick around. He promised her! He promised that he would never leave her, and now…now he's gone. His broken promise angered her, and remembering her colleagues looking down to her and pitying her made her even angrier. But his broken promise infuriated her the most…

_Once more you tell those lies to me  
Why can't you just be straight up with honesty (honesty, honesty)  
When you say those things in my ear  
Why do you always tell me what you wanna hear (wanna hear, wanna hear)  
oh yeah (yeah!)_

Instead of flashing to Booth, Brennan remembered her lies to him. Or at least the one large one that she refused to tell him. That one lie…that haunted her. She always told everyone that she never cared for her partner on a romantic level…but that was the one lie that caused her so much pain at this moment. If she told the truth…hell she would probably still feel just as bad, but at least he would have known. He would have died knowing that she cared deeply for him, maybe even loved him. But what did she know? She never loved anyone like that, so saying that she was in love with him would be a giant leap even she wouldn't be willing to take.

_Wear your heart on your sleeve make things hard to believe  
I'm not feeling the situation  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like_

Me! (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
All these things I hate revolve around me (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
Just back off before I snap and you'll see! (Me)  
Me! (Me)  
All these things I hate revolve around me (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
Just back off before I snap

Brennan looked down to her hand, and found that she was shaking. She didn't blame herself because she was angry. Beyond angry, she was livid. She drank the last bit of her beer and threw the bottle against the wall. She watched as the glass shattered, but it didn't help anything.

_Torn apart at the seams of my dreams turn to tears  
I'm not feeling the situation  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like me  
(it's the best place to be when you're!)_

Brennan stood up and started walking towards the broken glass. She knelt down and picked up the shattered pieces of brown. She gasped and winced as one of the sharp edges sliced down the palm of her hand. She watched as the crimson seeped from her skin and she choked back a cry of pain. She had spent days washing the blood from her hands…and now she was reminded. The visions of him dying in her hands flashed in her minds. The blood pouring over her skin and staining her pale fingers.

_Me! (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
All these things I hate revolve around me (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
Just back off before I snap and you'll see (Me)  
Me! (Me)  
All these things I hate revolve around me (Me)  
Yeah! (Yeah)  
Just back off before I snap_

Brennan stumbled back, tears pouring from her eyes and her breath turning to sobs. Her whole body shook and she fell to the ground, crying and screaming his name. Her sobs and cries grew louder when she heard the announcer on the radio say the name of the band…

…_Bullet for my Valentine…_**AN: HERE IS THE WERID THING!** **I seriously didn't think about the name until the end when I wrote it. I was like...wow this fits**

* * *

**HA how weird is that?**

**it's just like it was meant to be...**


End file.
